School Days - A Baybay's Life
by Ashokoro
Summary: Baybay's time in school is all about to change when he bumps into a certain person during first period. Smut warning. Several pairings, being central around Brandon.


((Hey there, this is a story that isn't supposed to go outside my circle of friends!))

**Chapter 1** - _Mix your Greys_

Brandon sighed gently as he entered the school doors, solo, as he carried the weight of his clashing thoughts. He had been immersed in that glorious dream again, during the journey on the bus. The one with...  
>"Oh, hey Baybay!" a sudden squealing voice chirped. Brandon knew that voice - it was Harry. <em>What a burden<em>.  
>"Hey, Harry." he said with a tone of sarcastic friendliness, hiding his pounding thoughts. The two awkwardly walked side-by side as they escalated the stairs together to their form room.<br>Did he really have to wait this long, just for her? His mind was a warship and his love was the pirate right now. _She drived him crazy_.

Registration was such a bore, as it always is. Reid terrorized and teased him about his love for a Miss Meg "Megory" Gregory, ironically, while sat down at their spaces. Jamie and Reid both discussed art coursework and random subjects probably brought up on Facebook. _Ugh_. What Reid could not have realised was that his teasing scarred Brandon's fragile, young soul. He really did feel that way. Meg completed him.

His brain felt no different as he trotted gently to Graphics. Yawn. Graphics hurt him as he was so close yet so far from Meg, being as the graphics room was directly a hallway down from his art room. "_Only a day,_" he thought, producing a crooked smile as he stepping into the graphics room only to be greeted by a familiar, snarking face.  
>"<em>My oh my,<em>" the blonde, middle-aged woman sang as she looked down onto the greasy brown-haired boy. "I believe you haven't submitted your coursework yet." she continued, staring into the hazelnut eyes of the young man.  
>Brandon's breathing hastened as sexual tension quickly spun its way around the two like a spider and its prey. He nervously let off a grin, which to his surprise, chain linked a smile of Meg's.<br>Mr Brady, Brandon's graphics teacher, took the time from his desk and walked over to the two. "Miss, you know that Brandon is fairly behind in graphics also. You can't keep stealing valuable working time that he desperately needs." he sighed. Meg shot him a glare of hidden passion, as the bearded man shook his head and went to sit down by his desk, raising his voice at the growing rowdyness of the class.

The next few seconds were bliss as Meg took Baybay by the wrist and practically dragged the lost boy into the art room. The sound of Mr. Brady shouting faded out quite quickly as the art room door was slapped shut, abused. Baybay thought he was going to get yelled at. The only thing yelling at him, however, was the sound of sex which emitted from Meg's sly and sexy grin.  
>"Come," she purred, once again taking Baybay's hand and walking over to the store cupboard. Turning, she stared deep into his eyes. Baybay felt like his heart was going to burst through his chest, it was pounding so hard. Megory leaned down, and Baybay felt her hair brush lightly against his cheek, tipping him over the edge. The smell of her perfume filled his nostrils, almost making him delirious with lust as she whispered lovingly into his ear, "do you want to see my toys?"<p>

For what seemed like an age, Baybay simply stared back at her. It was as if he had lost the ability to speak, such was her influence on him. Finally, he simply nodded, trying to keep his gaze on her face rather than the hemline of her tight, low-cut dress. Without realising, he licked his lips. Meg laughed, gently caressing his cheek before pushing open the cupboard door. "You won't believe how I can make you feel," she whispered before pulling Baybay towards her chest and closing the door.  
>In the heat of the moment, too intense for him, Brandon removed his slightly damp shirt and tossed it onto the floor, alongside his innocent façade.<br>"Give me all you've got" cried Meg, as Brandon forcibly ripped her dress down the middle revealing small, perky breasts and hardened nipples. Without a doubt in his mind, Brandon wrapped his pre-wettened lips around her left nipple, battling her perky self with his ravaging tongue. With his left hand, he rotated her right breast. Meg let a moan slip out, grasping Brandon around the neck with her left arm and lowering her wrinkly right index finger to softly massage her clitoris through her moist, white panties.

"OH YES!" Meg moaned, suddenly feeling the sex in the air. Brandon let his own soft moan out to encourage the artiste to become one with himself but not others. The temperature in the room almost seemed to match the heat of the sweaty bodies battling for affection in the cupboard. The only thing other than Meg that Brandon noticed was the rapid shaking of the shelves. No one cared.

Brandon, feeling himself go harder in his underwear, practically tore off his trousers revealing plain black briefs accompanied with a soft bulge. Meg couldn't help herself. Feeling as if she was moist enough, she removed her hand from her panties and she gave a cheeky squeeze at the bulge, citing a mixture of a small gasp and a willing purr at the older woman.

All of a sudden their lips locked in expressive dance, their tongues wandering places they shouldn't be while Meg lowered the briefs past his pale, jittering thighs. With one hand, the palm facing her, she began pumping her tasty snack as she lowered her aging body to her knees. The Grammatarian schoolboy could only widen his eyes and drop his jaw open in pleasure as he felt pouting, soft lips around his cock's head. A small moan of cuisine pleasure sang through Meg's body. "Mmmm~" she teased, taking off the young man's glasses and inserting the rim into her vagina. She pulled her sweating head back for a small moment in order to regain her breath for a moment. Afterwords, she quickly scrambled to pull down her own underwear.

She proceeded to prop her mature body onto a box of supplies. Perhaps it was not wise, but the blonde couldn't care. She was thirsty for Brandon's twitching dick.  
>"Go, inside me!" Meg practically yelled as the boy nodded in response, then almost immediately entered her. She couldn't handle it and emitted a noise like a wild animal as he entered her for the first time - this wasn't the first time she had been intimate with a student (how do you think Nick got the Year 10 Art award?) but the first time with such a potential hunk. She had a burning fetish for glasses.<p>

Brandon felt like flames were going to engulf him as he hastened his movement. "I'm going to cum inside you..." he whispered eeriely into Miss Gregory's ear. No objections were made. Meg felt his hot, goey liquid fill her womb as spoonfuls of sperm entered her unknowing womb. Both of them collapsed in the moment of a simulatenous orgasm, not caring about the supplies they destroyed, the school, the world. They had eachother in this cruel, judgemental earth and they loved every spent moment with eachother.

Their lips clashed in a post-coitus act of love. Brandon closed his eyes and placed his head gently on Miss Gregory's chest. Everything slowly faded out as he enjoyed this cuddle with his illegal lover.


End file.
